We propose to do an epidemiological analysis of existing data derived from the Health Examination Survey on the adult populaton of the U.S. as the basis for an analysis of the relationships between obesity and overweight, with carbohydrate tolerance and blood pressure. We will use anthropometric measurements to characterize different physiologically meaningful variables, such as obesity, which are related to overweight. We will then ascertain which of these variables are most closely associated to blood pressure and glucose tolerance, and hypertension and diabetes, in the sense of pathologically elevated blood pressure and impaired glucose tolerance, according to ccepted criteria. Our purpose is to identify risk indicators for diabetes and hypertension and to clarify the biological basis for the association of diabetes and hypertension with overweight. In addition, we wish to evaluate the relative utility of different indicators of weight and fatness in epidemiological studies.